The present invention relates to a portable memory device and, more particularly but not exclusively, to a portable flash memory device equipped with a loss prevention mechanism.
During the last few years, the usage of portable flash memory devices has dramatically increased worldwide. One of the most common portable flash memory devices is a flash memory card that is integrated with an interface that plugs into a computer's USB port. The USB flash drive is essentially a NAND-type flash memory integrated with a USB 1.1 or 2.0 interface. It is a small, lightweight, removable and rewritable data storage device of up to 64 GB. The USB flash drives are faster and more reliable than floppy disks which were previously used for relatively quick portable storage.
The portable flash memory device emulates a small disk drive and allows data to be easily transferred from one computing unit to another. The portable flash memory device usually consists of a small printed circuit board encased in a plastic or metal casing, making the drive sturdy enough to be carried about in a pocket or on a lanyard. Usually only the USB connector protrudes from the casing, and the connector is usually covered by a removable cover. Most flash drives feature the standard type-A USB connection allowing them to be connected directly to a port on a personal computer. Most flash drives are active only when powered by a USB computer connection, and require no other external power source or battery power source. Key drives are run off the limited supply afforded by the USB connection. To access the data stored in a flash drive, the flash drive has to be connected to a computer. Software drivers are not required for the latest operating systems, but are available on the Web for legacy systems such as Windows 98, Windows NT and Mac OS 8.
Unlike a floppy disk, a compact disc (CD), a digital versatile disc (DVD) or any other writable storage medium which is commonly used for creating a backup copy or a copy for delivery, the portable flash memory device is commonly used as a portable rewritable storage device for the personal and business usage of its owner. Thus, the portable flash memory device commonly stores personal and confidential information. Such information may have high emotional and financial value to the owner of the portable flash memory device. Losing such a portable flash memory device may be a real problem to its owner. It should be noted that the standard portable flash memory device usually does not have any security protection and anyone finding it can access all the data and furthermore use the device at his own will.
Few solutions for the general problem of losing objects are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,297,737, issued on Oct. 21, 2001 to D. Irvin, discloses an object locating system. The system includes a locating unit that comprises a wireless communication interface for transmitting signals to one or more locating tags. When a tagged item is misplaced, a signal is transmitted from the locating unit. When the tag receives the signal, an alarm is sounded. Additionally, the tag sends a response that is received by the locating unit to give an indication that the tagged item is nearby, even if the audio alarm cannot be heard.
Another solution is found in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0034887, published on Feb. 20, 2003. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0034887 discloses an article locator system that employs a tracking transceiver and a handheld locator device. The tracking transceiver is attached to the tracked article and is configured to send a response when it is signaled by the handheld locator device. The handheld locator device determines the distance and/or direction to the tracking transceiver. Although the aforementioned solutions, which relate to the general problem of losing objects, can be adopted for tracking a lost portable flash memory device, none of them can prevent its actual loss. Moreover, the known solutions for the general problem of losing objects usually integrate a locating unit. Such a unit must be accessible to the owner of the lost portable flash memory device in order to allow him to perform the search. Thus, by adopting such a solution they require the owner to carry such a generic locating unit to any place at which he might lose his portable flash memory device.
In addition, the locating tag, which is used in such solutions to indicate where the lost article can be found, is designed to be externally attached to the article, for example the portable flash memory device. Therefore, attaching such a locating tag to the portable flash memory device changes its structure, outer surface and appearance. Moreover, the locating tag is generic and therefore not adjusted to interface with components of the portable flash memory device. Such a structure clearly limits the ability of the locating tag to interface with the memory and the memory control unit of the portable flash memory device.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a portable flash memory device with a loss-prevention mechanism which is devoid of the above limitations.